


I can't help but want oceans to part cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts

by Madalena



Series: Healing in the Key of Ruelle [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Episode: s02e12 You Are Not Your Own, Episode: s02e13 Those of Demon Blood, Healing, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rebuilding Trust, Sex Magic, They're Going to Be Okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalena/pseuds/Madalena
Summary: Magnus takes Alec to bed, and finds that missing piece of love and healing that he needed to feel like himself again.----The conclusion of a series of interconnected drabbles (and not-so-drabbles) focusing on life after 2x12, titled with lines from Ruelle songs, because her music is the most perfect music for Shadowhunters, and Malec in particular.





	I can't help but want oceans to part cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... this is the last story in this series! I hope you've liked it! It will most certainly be jossed by the new episode coming out tonight/tomorrow morning (depending on where you are in the world), so I wanted to get it out now, and bring this series to a happy conclusion. Because our favourite boys deserve to be happy, dammit.
> 
> **Warning:** Mild smut (oral sex and a wee bit of sex magic).

_“I don’t want the world. I want you.”_

As Magnus heard those words, the last of his walls crumbled. Alec was here. Alec had stood up for him - not just him, but all Downworlders - and was going to do what was right. Alec had risked a lot for him. But most importantly, Alec was _here_ , now, holding him close.

“Oh, Alexander.” Magnus whispered. “I do so love you.”

“I love you too, Magnus.” Alec said, brushing his lips lightly over Magnus’.

Magnus pulled Alec closer, deepening the kiss, parting his lips and lightly licking his tongue over Alec’s lips, begging for entrance. Alec responded, and their lips and tongues slid together passionately. Magnus pulled Alec’s hips to his, starting to walk backwards, towards his bedroom.

Just as they made it to the threshold, Alec pulled back from the kiss and looked at Magnus carefully.

“Are you sure? About where I think this might be going?”

“I want you to help me feel comfortable in my skin again. Do you want to?”

“If you want me, I’m yours. Always.” He ran his hand over Magnus’ cheek. “Just tell me what you want.”

“First, I may need your strength to help rebuild my room. We did leave it in ashes last night. My magic is almost back to normal now, but just in case…”

“I’m here.”

Magnus nodded, opening the door. The ashes had settled, having been undisturbed for over a day. He rubbed his hands together, calling magic into them, and first swept the ashes away with a flourish. A larger sweep of his arm and the floor redid itself into a dark mahogany parquet. A second sweep and the walls and ceiling were a rich dark brown, almost black, matching the colour of Alec’s hair. A snap of his fingers and the walls had a few sconces, emitting a soft warm light.

Magnus reached out and took Alec’s hand, entwining their fingers together.

“Are you tired?” Alec asked, concerned. “Do you need my strength?”

“I’m all right. I don’t need it, but I thought for this last part… I might want your input?” Magnus looked at Alec, with a bit of shyness. “If you want to help, that is.”

“Of course.” Alec pulled their joined hands to his lips, kissing Magnus’ fingers. “I… can I stay tonight?”

“I would be devastated if you didn’t stay.” Magnus said truthfully, shifting their hands so he could repeat the same kisses that Alec had done. “So will you help me make our bed?”

“What do I have to do?”

“Just picture comfort, home, and peace. I’ll take care of the rest.”

Alec nodded, and concentrated. His eyes slipped shut as he felt Magnus’ magic draw from him, and when it stopped, he opened them again.

The bed in front of them was a grand canopy bed, all dark wood and dark blue curtains. The sheets were a matching shade of dark blue with gold details, a gold, Alec noticed, that matched the shade of Magnus’ eyes.

Magnus looked at the bed, tilting his head curiously. “Now that’s a bit odd.”

“What’s odd?”

“I didn’t expect the gold. Was that you?”

Alec pulled Magnus back to face him, holding him at the waist with one hand, the other he brought up to stroke Magnus’ cheek under his eye. “You told me to think of comfort, home, and peace. I thought of you. The gold - it matches your eyes.”

Magnus took a sharp breath, happy tears stinging his eyes, and brought his lips back to Alec’s, pressing a light kiss to them. “Thank you. Now that the room is ready, will you come to bed with me, Alexander?”

“I will. I… you… will you let me take care of you?”

“I would love that.”

They moved into the bedroom, shedding their clothes quickly, and Alec lay Magnus gently out onto the bed. He sat down next to him, stroking his cheek gently.

“If anything feels wrong, you tell me, okay? If you want to stop at any time, just say the word.”

Magnus nodded, taking the hand from his cheek and pressing a kiss to the palm. “Make love to me.”

Alec moved to straddle Magnus, kissing him, then moved his lips to kiss down Magnus’ neck, softly at first, and then as Magnus started to respond, sucking soft marks onto his skin.

Repeating the kisses on the other side of Magnus’ neck, Alec moved lower, kissing across his collarbone and then down his chest to one nipple, sucking it into his mouth, then soothing it with his tongue, repeating the motion on the other nipple. Magnus gasped and arched into the touch, Alec’s hands sliding up and down his sides reassuringly.

Alec released the nipple and moved back to kiss Magnus on the lips before murmuring a soft “ _turn over_ ”. He sat up, Magnus turned onto his stomach, and then Alec settled back down, seated just under the curve of Magnus’ ass.

Alec started rubbing Magnus’ shoulders, massaging the stress out of the muscles, following each movement of his hands with light kisses. Magnus moaned softly and felt himself melt into the sheets under the soft pressure of Alec’s skilled hands.

Once Alec had worked his way down Magnus’ back, and pressed a final kiss to his tailbone, he bid him to turn back over again, and they settled back into the position they had been in at first. Alec brought his lips together with Magnus’ again, kisses soft, a bit sloppy and almost tired, as the massage appeared to have relaxed them both.

Alec reached a hand down between them, wrapping it softly around Magnus’ cock, as his lips trailed to Magnus’ ear. “Do you want to feel my lips wrapped around you?” He whispered.

“Yes.” Magnus hissed, hands moving to caress Alec’s back as he shifted down the bed, then settling into Alec’s hair as the Shadowhunter got comfortable between his now-spread legs.

Alec pressed some open-mouthed kisses to Magnus’ hips, slowly trailing inward, to where his hand was already gently stroking Magnus’ cock. He licked up the length slowly, circling his tongue around the tip, before wrapping his lips around it and making Magnus moan, hips jolting up slightly. Alec took the opportunity to slide his lips down further, taking as much as he could before moving back up, moving his hand in sync with his mouth.

Magnus let the pleasure roll over him, so happy to feel something _right_ after the _wrongness_ of the past few days. Feeling Alec worshipping him with his hands and lips and tongue made everything feel right again. Alec had made mistakes, but he had already started making up for them, done nothing but put Magnus first ever since he realized how wrong he had been. Been patient and loving and _here_ , even when it would have been so easy for him to walk away. 

Alec was here. He would be here. For all that had happened, for all that _would_ happen, Magnus knew that they would be here, together, always. They would make mistakes, they would surely break each other’s hearts over and over again, but there was nothing that they couldn’t come back from. Because love would overcome everything. Love would win and they would find peace together.

One more firm stroke of Alec’s hand and lips over Magnus’ cock, and he was coming, his orgasm rolling through him deep to his core, reverberating through his magic and making it come _alive_ \- gold sparks falling from the ceiling around them, and by the new wave of pleasure crashing through him and the moan Alec made around him, Magnus sensed that it had looped Magnus’ pleasure into Alec, making the Shadowhunter come as well, and feeding that pleasure back into the warlock.

Alec pulled off, resting his cheek against Magnus’ hip, catching his breath. “W-wow.” He stuttered. “What was that? That was incredible.”

Magnus pulled Alec up the bed to lie next to him, curling into his embrace. “My magic. It feels right again. It feels like _me_ again. _I_ feel like me again.”

“Good. That’s good.” Alec brushed Magnus’ sweaty hair back from his forehead and kissed it gently. “Are you happy?”

“In this moment. With you.” Magnus tilted his head up to meet Alec’s lips with his own. “The rest will take some - ow.” Something was digging into his back that hadn’t been there when they’d gotten into the bed. He dug around with one hand to find it, bringing whatever it was where they could see it.

It was an omamori. Similar to the one that had burned the previous night, but in the colours of the bedsheets - dark blue and gold, and, Magnus noticed, with different characters - instead of promising luck and protection, it promised love and trust.

“Is that…?” Alec trailed off in confusion. “Did… did we make that?”

Magnus smiled. “I suppose we did. To replace the one that we burned yesterday. But it is different. This one speaks of love and trust.” Magnus waved the hand that was holding the omamori, and suddenly there were two identical ones in the palm of his hand. He handed one to Alec. “This one is for you. To symbolize our healing process and new beginnings.”

Alec kissed Magnus gently. “To new beginnings.”

“To _us_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is, of course, from "War of Hearts" by Ruelle, because it only seemed appropriate to end with their song ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading this series! If you want to read more of my work, do check out my two ongoing series, "The Peacemaker Chronicles" (canon divergent from the end of 2x10) and "Weight of the World" (Alec-centric continuation from the end of "Lord of Shadows", the most recent book in the Dark Artifices trilogy). And I'm sure that tonight's/tomorrow morning's episode will give me more Feelings, so you can probably expect a new fic or two or twelve to come out of the end of that one too ;)


End file.
